A new and distinct variety of Gala apple tree originating as a limb mutation of ‘Kidds D-8’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 3,637) hereinafter referred to as the ‘McLaughlin Gala’. This new sport is unique from the parent because the skin of the fruit is a clear yellow color, with no red coloration. The new variety ripens 4 to 6 days ahead of the parent.